Lycanthropy
Skill Tree Shapeshift *Maximum Rank: 1 *Requirement: - *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Maintenance Cost: 1 *Description: The Hunter transform into their animal form, granting them additional power depending on their form. *Effect: The Hunter transform into their lycanthrope form, granting them special power depending on their animal form. While in lycanthrope form, the Hunter can still use spells, skills and attacks. Werebear: +5 STR per 10 levels Werespider: +5 DEX per 10 levels Wereboar: +5 VIT per 10 levels Wereshark: +5 INT per 10 levels Werewolf: +5 AGI per 10 levels Weretiger: +5 CHA per 10 levels Wildlife Control *Maximum Rank: 1 *Requirement: Lycanthropy Tree (12) *Type: Passive *Description: The Hunter have more control over their lycanthrope power. *Effect: The Hunter no longer need to pay the maintenance cost of their Shapeshift. Favoured Enemy *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Shapeshift (1) *Type: Passive *Description: The Hunter gain a Favoured Enemy depending on their lycanthrope form. The bonus applies even if the Hunter is not transformed. *Effect: The Hunter becomes stronger against another enemy type, depending on their lycanthrope form. Each Rank, the Hunter gain +1% Dodge, +1 Physical Drive and +1 Magical Drive when fighting against the Favoured Enemy. Werebear: Vermin Werespider: Reptiles Wereboar: Beasts Wereshark: Fishes Werewolf: Birds Weretiger: Humanoids Animal Fury *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Shapeshift (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Cooldown: 5 turns *Duration: 2 turns + 1 per additional Rank *Description: The Hunter becomes furious and ignores all sealing effects while under their lycanthrope form. *Effect: While under their lycanthrope form, the Hunter can active this ability to become immune to Seal Action and Seal Movement effects for 2 turns + 1 per additional Rank. Feral Impulse *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Favoured Enemy (1) *Type: Passive *Description: The Hunter gain an extra effect when attacking physically while under their lycanthrope form. *Effect: While under their lycanthrope form, the Hunter gain an extra effect when attacking physically. The effect applied depend on the lycanthrope form. The effect success rate is 25% + 5% per additional Rank. Werebear: Bleed Werespider: Blind Wereboar: Sleep Wereshark: Silence Werewolf: Seal Movement Weretiger: Seal Action Boon of the Wild *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Animal Fury (1) *Type: Passive *Description: The Hunter gain a permanent Haste when they are under their lycanthrope form. *Effect: While under their lycanthrope form, the Hunter gain Haste, which grant 50% + 5% per additional Rank to play another Action during the same turn. Wrath of the Beast *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Feral Impulse (2) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 3 *Cooldown: 5 turns *Duration: 3 turns *Description: The Hunter unleash their wrath while under their lycanthrope form. *Effect: While under their lycanthrope form, the Hunter creates an Area of Effect which have a different outcome depending on which form they have. The Area of Effect is 5 X 5 cells, taking the Hunter as the center. Werebear: Deals damage equal to Physical Drive * (1d8 + 1 per additional Rank). Werespider: Inflicts Stun to foes by 25% + 5% per additional Rank. Wereboar: Increases Threat from foes by 2 per Rank. Wereshark: Creates Deep Water Aura which increase Thunder & Water damage by 10% per Rank. Werewolf: Increases Dodge to allies by 1% per Rank. Weretiger: Creates Mist Aura which increases Dodge by 1% per Rank but inflicts Blind. Bestial Leap *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Boon of the Wild (2) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Cooldown: 1 turn *Range: 3 cells *Description: The Hunter leaps to their foes while under their lycanthrope form. *Effect: While under their lycanthrope form, the Hunter leaps towards their foe. The Leap damage is calculated as a basic attack increased by Physical Drive * (1d10 + 1 per additional Rank). Each animal form have a different effect when leaping. Werebear: Charge in a straight line and have 45% + 5% per additional Rank to inflict Stun. Werespider: Can jump over other foes when leaping and get to their target as the path was clear. Wereboar: Knockback the targeted foe by a maximum of 3 cells. The knockback stops when hitting another character or a wall. Wereshark: Dash through the foe and have 45% + 5% per additional Rank to inflict Confuse. Werewolf: Claws perforing the foe's Defense, ignoring 10% Defense per Rank. Weretiger: Becomes Invisible at the end of the Leap for 1 turn. Primitive Element *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: Lycanthropy Tree (6) per Rank *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 4 *Cooldown: 6 turns *Description: The Hunter imbues their fangs, claws, teeth or tusks with Elemental energy. Dealing a powerful blast of Elemental-based damage. *Effect: While under their lycanthrope form, the Hunter imbue their fangs, claws, teeth or tusks with an element, dealing only Elemental-based damage. The damage dealt is the equal to their basic attack increased by Physical Drive * (1d8 + 1 per additional Rank) + Magical Drive * (1d8 + 1 per additional Rank). The Element type depends on their lycanthrope form. Werebear: Fire Werespider: Poison Wereboar: Earth Wereshark: Water Werewolf: Wind Weretiger: Thunder